Llanto de amor
by FermiBlack
Summary: ¿Nunca has sentido un amor tan grande, como la mayor condena y el mayor dolor?. Pues Hermione sí, y este amor tiene nombre y apellido: Harry Potter. One shot sobre la amargura de un amor no correspondido


Es hielo abrasador, es fuego helado, Es herida que duele y no se siente, Es un soñado bien, un mal presente, Es un breve descano muy cansado.  
  
Es un descuido que nos da cuidado, Un cobarde con nombre de valiente, Un andar solitario entre la gente, Un amar solamente ser amado.  
  
Es una libertad encarcelada, Que dura hasta el postrero parasismo, Enfermedad que crece si es curada.  
  
Éste es el niño Amor, éste es tu abismo: Mirad cual amistad tendrá con nada, El que en todo es contrario de sí mismo.  
  
Francisco de Quevedo.  
Español.  
  
LLANTO DE AMOR.  
  
Harry Potter...  
  
Dos palabras que definen mi tormento. Dos palabras que definen lo que siento.  
  
Sólo la soledad sabe cuanto he nombrado aquellas dos palabras, llorándolo, suspirando por él, amándolo... Y luego me doy cuenta de que es inútil, que, por más que lo llame y ansíe ver el brillo de sus ojos en respuesta, él jamás acudirá a mi... Y me duele, duele tanto que me escondo entre las penumbras de la noche para que nadie me vea morir... morir por amargas dos palabras que no dejo de repetir. No dejo de idolatrar, no puedo dejar de amar...  
  
Lo sé. Es inútil. Un imposible. Lo sé, lo comprendo, lo entiendo... mas no lo acepto. La esperanza de que algún día pueda nombrarlo sin desgarrarme por dentro es tan fuerte que me quema, me escoce, y duele. Duele que no desaparezca. Duele, en fin, que en mi infinito sentido de la realidad no pueda despegarme de mi mundo fantasioso, donde él me toma de la mano, y lo nombro... y me sonríe, y vocaliza entre sus labios de terciopelo los simples sonidos que forman mi nombre... Sonidos simples que él puede convertir en bellas melodías.  
  
Su voz en sí es una melodía, una insondable melodía. Suave, grave, perfecta... Y entonces me doy cuenta de la mía, ahora quebrada por el llanto, aguda, irregular... Y la odio, odio que mi voz siquiera intente nombrarlo, porque eso significa el peor de los pecados.  
  
Y cierro la mirada ya cegada por las lágrimas. Y entonces lo veo, el verde profundo de sus ojos, su sonrisa de luz, sus cabellos de sombras... Oh, Merlín, todo en él es tan hermoso. Y lo amo, un amor tan horrible, que me lastima, que me destruye, que me hace agonizar sin encontrar en la muerte un remedio para escapar de él.  
  
¿Cómo comenzó todo?. No lo sé... O quizás sí, pero, en estos segundos de estúpido llanto, no puedo recordarlo. Un día, un año, una vida... quizás lo amo antes de conocerlo, cuando, en mis sueños, el deseo veteado de verde se aparecía para no dejarme despertar. Quizás lo amo después de aceptar que lo amaba, con cada lágrima, con cada ilusión falsa que mi mente se empeña en aferrar para sí, para alimentarse de mentiras, de imágenes que nunca fueron ni nunca serán, o al menos, no en esta realidad. La realidad de todos. Mi propia realidad.  
  
He aquí, una chica llorando. ¿Y qué hago?. Nada, porque mi amor por él me ha robado hasta la última gota de fuerza. Sólo me queda tapar mi boca con mis manos para que nadie me escuche. Sólo me queda aparentar que todo está bien una vez que cruce la puerta del condenado baño. Sólo me queda encontrarme con el rostro de ella y reprimir, una vez más, mis enormes ganas de gritarle, de acusarla de robo por algo que ni siquiera era mío. De mandar al demonio mi máscara de serenidad y demostrar que tengo sentimientos, que sufro, que la chica perfecta tiene innumerables defectos... uno de ellos, con nombre y apellido:  
  
Harry... Harry Potter.  
  
Y entonces, solamente entonces, podré dejar de llorar. Me volveré fuerte, enfrentaré al castigo que yo misma me he impuesto. Sólo entonces me sentiré libre.  
  
Libre...  
  
Suspiro.  
  
Mentira, jamás seré libre.  
  
No hacen faltas cadenas ni paredes para saberme atrapada. Lo estoy, simplemente como eso. Cada vez que su nombre aflora de mis labios, ya sea en sollozos o suspiros, cada vez que le sonrío y obtengo una sonrisa suya, cada vez que lo miro y él me mira, cada vez que lo toco y él me devuelve el roce... en cada una de esas veces me estoy condenado a la infinita condena de este amor. De esta verdad. De esta mentira...  
  
Atrapada en mi doble juego, uno del que no deseo salir, por más daño que me haga. Porque cada vez que lo nombro, que nos sonreímos, que nos miramos y nos tocamos, cada una de esas veces me estoy liberando. Liberando este amor que se me escapa por los poros y que nadie ve. Y no hace falta que lo hagan. Ya tengo suficiente con verlo yo misma.  
  
Hermione... ¿estás bien?.  
  
Nuevamente su voz. No la de él. La de ella. Me exaspera.  
  
- Sí, lo estoy... No te preocupes.  
  
¿Segura?  
  
Sí, segura.  
  
Bien.  
  
Escucho sus pasos alejarse de la puerta. Escucho, también, como comenta con alguien la veracidad de mis respuestas. No me cree, pero es lo suficientemente cínica como para disimular.  
  
Ahora comprendo que no lloro solamente por Harry. También estoy llorando por el daño que me hace ella... mi mejor amiga. Irónico. Jamás había odiado a alguien con tal intensidad como odio a la que lleva este puesto.  
  
Ginny Weasley, dos palabras que califican el resentimiento que un ser humano puede tener. Dos palabras que califican el resentimiento que yo tengo.  
  
Sí, la odio, infinitamente. Lo sé, lo comprendo... mas no lo acepto. ¿Porqué?. Porque no la odio en realidad, sé que es sólo una pantalla, una excusa inventada para mitigar en algo mi culpa. Si la odio, me siento libre de maldecirla. Si comprendo que no existe ese odio, me siento atrapada a llorar por mi propia mentira.  
  
Patético.  
  
¿Merece ella que la odie? ¿Merece que no la odie?. Quizás. No puedo dar un veredicto ahora, ahora que mi llanto ha cesado, pero que, una vez mas, he quedado sumergida en el mar mortecino de mis pensamientos.  
  
Tengo que ponerlos en orden. Debo hacerlo, si quiero salir de una buena vez del maldito cubículo de baño. Y fingir. Y mentir, pero primero debo reordenar la realidad.  
  
Ya lo dije, no sé cuando fue que nació el amor por Harry. O quizás siempre existió, sólo que se empeñó en ocultarse en otra palabra: amistad... Sí, sí, bien, eso ya lo sé... ¿Qué sigue?.  
  
Oh, sí, el hecho de que lo oculto. ¿Porqué?. Pues... porque soy cobarde, porque mi amor no soportaría que lo despreciaran. Tengo miedo de que, si él lo sabe, se aleje de mi lado. Me quite la dolorosa dicha de ver el verde en su mirada, la luz en su sonrisa, la oscuridad en su cabello, la textura casi mística en su piel, la suavidad de su voz, la magia que desprende cada uno de sus movimientos. ¿Qué diría?. No, no quiero pensarlo. Ahora no. No debo llorar más, no más....  
  
¿Porqué lloro, entonces?  
  
Ya lo sé. Lloro porque, si bien he podido con la carga de este secreto por años, ahora otro secreto y otra persona se ha sumado a dicha carga. Ginny. Mi mejor amiga. La hermana de mi mejor amigo, Ron. La chica que, supuestamente, siempre me ha escuchado, que siempre ha estado allí, para acompañarme en mis momentos difíciles, la que cree saber todo sobre mí, siendo que es la que menos me conoce. Ridículo.  
  
Mi tormento. Ginny Weasley. Mi mejor amiga es la resiente novia de Harry.  
  
Lo sospechaba, sería una nueva mentira en mi lista negarlo. Pero aún así... en el fondo de mi ser, y en mi maldita luz de esperanza, esperaba que sólo se tratase de otra paranoia, de otro producto de mi mente enmarañada. De mi maldito amor por Harry que, aparte de hacerme llorar sin remedio, me hace una maldita celosa.  
  
Maldita, maldito... dos géneros de una misma palabra que definen bien lo que soy ahora. Lo que siento. Lo que tengo.  
  
No es egoísmo, no son sólo celos, no es la convicción de saber que Ginny posee lo que por tonta yo no poseo... No es envidia. Si ambos se quisieran de verdad, si ambos de verdad se amaran, si existiera entre ambos un amor tan diferente al pecaminoso amor mío... si sólo fuese eso, no me dolería tanto como me duele ahora. No. No es eso.  
  
Ellos no se quieren, jamás se han querido. O, bueno... al menos ella no.  
  
¡Merlín, Ginny no siente esto, no suspira cuando lo ve, no llora cuando no está, no bendice el aire que comparten, no guarda en sí cada una de las palabras que intercambian!... Y yo sí, pero soy cobarde. Él jamás lo sabrá. Nadie lo sabrá. Sólo yo.  
  
¿Merece la pena seguir esta mentira, seguir sonriendo y desearles felicidad, seguir torturándome con mi falsa simpatía?. No, no lo merece. Pero una vez más lo repito: soy cobarde, no soportaría perderlo, perderla a ella... ¿Y Ron? ¿Qué pasaría con Ron? ¿Me odiaría por dañar la relación de su hermana? ¿Me odiaría por hacerle esto... a él?  
  
Ron Weasley, dos palabras que definen el más profundo sentimiento de culpa. Culpa por no corresponderle. Culpa por no amarlo. Culpa por ilusionarlo.  
  
Ron me quiere, yo también. La diferencia está en que él me mira de la misma forma que, secretamente, yo miro a Harry. Y yo soy tan hipócrita como Ginny, y sé la verdad en cada una de sus miradas, y me lo callo... Merlín. No lo merezco. No merezco que alguien tan maravilloso como Ron se interese en mí. No merezco, siquiera, que me considere una amiga.  
  
Otra vez pasos fuera de mi cubículo. Los reconozco. Pasos de bailarina, los pasos de Ginny. Haciendo acoplo de mi autocontrol trato de preparar mi voz, sin un atisbo de llanto, de rencor, de nada... sólo neutra.  
  
- Hermione, Harry está preocupado por ti. Dice que salgas o que entrará él mismo ha buscarte.  
  
¡Merlín, no lo nombres, no te atrevas a nombrarlo!. Mi voz se descontrola, lo sé, y apenas puedo formular una respuesta entre la sorpresa y los fatídicos saltos de mi corazón de tan sólo oír aquella palabra: "Harry..."  
  
- ¿Por... porqué?  
  
- ¿Cómo que "porqué"? ¿No te parece suficiente media hora encerrada en el baño?. Ya sabes cómo es Harry, y es obvio que, al igual que nosotros, está preocupado por ti.  
  
¿Te preocupas por mí, Harry?. Sí, sé que lo haces. Siempre te has preocupado por mí... como un amigo. Siempre como un amigo.  
  
- Ginny, de veras, no hace falta que melodramaticen. Estoy bien, sólo un poco descompuesta. Debí comer algo que me hizo mal en la cena.  
  
- ¿De verdad?  
  
- ¡Que sí!  
  
- Bien...- suspiró.- Entonces te esperamos en el comedor. Y trata de llegar antes de que el banquete termine, ¿vale?.  
  
- Vale.  
  
Vuelve a alejarse, pausadamente, con el ritmo que la danza le ha dado. Ginny es bailarina. Y una muy buena, siempre se lo digo.  
  
¿Y yo? ¿Qué soy yo?. Sólo una sabelotodo, callada, estúpidamente enamorada, que trata de disimular el llanto, se arregla las ropas, el cabello, y sale, al fin, de su cubículo.  
  
Lo primero que veo es mi reflejo en el espejo arriba del lavamanos. Estoy patética. Horrible. Demacrada, aparentando muchísimos más años de los que tengo. ¿Harry se fijará en mí alguna vez?. No, no lo hará. No soy ni la mitad de bonita de lo que es Ginny. No soy ni la mitad de bonita de lo que lo son todas las demás chicas, las que no están expuestas día a día, hora a hora, instante a instante, al daño de un amor no correspondido.  
  
Las que no tienen, por dos palabras, un tormento y una dicha. Las que no piensan en él como yo lo hago.  
  
Bien, Hermione, debes irte. El telón volverá a levantarse.  
  
Ensayo la sonrisa que luciré el resto de la noche por última vez. No es creíble, pero Ginny es lo demasiado hipócrita como para callárselo. Ron no lo notará en sus innumerables intentos por hacerme reír. Y Harry... él sólo me dedicará su verde mirada. Y con eso me conformo.  
  
No soy feliz, lo sé, pero, al menos, puedo transformar el dolor en un motivo para vivir.  
  
Porque el sólo hecho de verlo cada mañana, de estar con él en clases, de divertirnos, de enojarnos por alguna tontería... todo eso me daña, me hace llorar, pero también me da la eterna dicha de saber que, al menos, lo poseo de esa forma.  
  
Como amiga. Eternamente amiga.  
  
Oh, Harry Potter, si supieras todos los pensamientos que te dedico... Que tu nombre se ha convertido en la más perfecta conjugación de vocales y consonantes. Que tu nombre es, y será, el que defina el dulce dolor...  
  
Y el amor. El más amargo e infinito amor...  
  
Bien, aquí acaba. La verdad es que...mmmm... no sé, se me ocurrió hacer algo extraño y eso salió, ¿no?.  
  
Gracias por leer. Besos .  
  
FermiBlack. 


End file.
